


The Last Dark Wizard

by AlixWritesStuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Far Future, Future Fic, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWritesStuff/pseuds/AlixWritesStuff
Summary: -DISCLAIMER: I haven't started much yet. Just laying down the groundwork with character profiles and other information.-Dark magic is nearly extinct. No Deatheaters, no dark magic folk, no evil, except for one single person. Her name is Dust. She is  the last dark wizard in the world. Aurors from around the world have tried and failed to stop her. Will she ever be stopped? How many more victims must perish before that happens?This is written in a way where if you've never read or been exposed to the original Harry Potter universe you can still read and enjoy the fic.
Kudos: 2





	1. A Note From The Author

Reader,

I want to thank you for your interest in this fic! Before we get started, I want to clear a few things up. There are politics in this fic that can spark heated arguments. Please, _please_ , if you are going to comment about the political aspects of this fic keep it civil! I would really appreciate that. Some of the politics within this fic are ones that I agree with, but some are fairly radical and I don't want anyone to get the idea that these are my values or perspectives as a person.

Also, there are LGBT+ characters and characters of colors in this fic. Please keep your JK Rowling comments to a minimum and just enjoy what I've created! (Or at least I hope you enjoy it.)

That's all I got for now! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

-Alix


	2. Meet the Students! (Gryffindors)

##  Gryffindors

**Scarlette Vines**

Birthday: 1/16

Gender: Cisfemale

Appearance: Dark long hair with straight bangs and a nose ring

Personality: Spiritual but not religious. She’s the type of girl who stares a little bit longer than most at the night sky or a sunset. She often finds places that feel mystical or objects of nature that she is attracted to on a spiritual level.

Background: Muggle-born, but herself and her mother are Wiccan witches. 

**Finch Harrold**

Birthday: 5/23

Gender: transFTM

Appearance: He is a tall, skinny boy. He only has one leg from an accident he refuses to talk about.

Personality: He’s cheery and likes to mess with his friends. 

Background: Pureblood. His mother and father work with the Ministry of Magic

**Carter Greene**

Birthday: 6/6

Gender: Cismale

Appearance: He has short, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. A small scar on the top of his lip shows the result of a fight he got into with a bully at his previous school.

Personality: Carter is protective of his friends. He tends to take the lead in most situations. He is intelligent but a little stuck-up. 

Background: Halfblood. He is the house representative for Gryffindor

**Jack Fischer**

Birthday: 4/20

Gender: Cismale

Appearance: Jack has blonde, spiky hair and crimson red eyes. He’s average height, but has a more muscular build than most his age.

Personality: You would think he belonged in Slytherin with his cocky attitude. He’s angry and brutally honest, but he has good intentions at heart. He would never admit it, but he really cares about his friends. Especially a certain Edmond Weasley. He is determined to become an auror.

Background: Pureblood. His mother was well-known as an aggressive beater for Slytherin in her day. He is no different for the Gryffindor team. His mother is not happy about his house, though. His father was one of Dust’s first victims.

  
  


**Pearl Lovegood**

Birthday: 10/31

Gender: Cisfemale

Appearance: A girl with a thin face, with white curly hair running past her shoulders.

Personality: She is easily excited by everything. She is happy and bright and full of passion for life

Background: Halfblood. Her parents own a sanctuary for magical creatures and care for animals found in illegal meat businesses.

  
  


**Minnie Potter**

Birthday:10/4

Gender: Cisfemale

Appearance: She has short brown hair swept across her forehead, the left side shaved down. She has several ear piercings.

Personality: Introverted unless around close friends. Loves to read and often finds herself in the library. 

Background: Halfblood. She is also the assistant to Memory Puffin, the Choir teacher

**Edmond Weasley**

Birthday: 5/5

Gender: Cismale

Appearance: WEASLEY

Personality: He tries his best to be dignified, always trying to do the right thing. He has a passion for courageous and chivalrous behavior. 

Background: Pureblood. Through fertilization magic, he is the first person to be born from the genetics of two Moms. His chromosomes were altered at conception to also become the first fetus to ever undergo a sex change.

  
  


**Mai Yogaiyato**

Birthday: 4/6

Gender: Cisfemale

Appearance: Shoulder length dark brown hair with two chin length bangs in the front, she keeps a daisy pendant in her hair to tuck it behind her ear. She has dark but soft brown eyes, with freckles sprinkled around the top of her cheeks.

Personality : Mai is wise and soft-hearted. She often helps her friends with problems. She likes to bake and is very close with the House Elf Rina.

Background: Japanese, PureBlood. She grew up around members of SPEW and has a special bond with many Hogwarts elves.

  
  


-Soul

**Peter “Rem” Remington**

Birthday: 6/14

Gender: Undetermined. He/him

Appearance: Peter is a small, short boy with close-cut brown hair and blue eyes.

Personality: Rem is shy and soft. He doesn’t go out of his way to make friends but does his best to be nice anyway. Jack often makes fun of him for his hyperobsession with magical creatures.

Background: HalfBlood

  
  


**Gabe Lupin**

Birthday: 6/29

Gender: Cismale

Appearance: Gabe is tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Outside of his uniform, he always wears a leather jacket and other clothes that make him feel “cool”

Personality: He has a weird obsession with lightning and electrical magic, spending a lot of time in the STEM workshop. While he’s not the most intelligent among Gryffindors, he is brave and a great friend. He can get especially rowdy when with his friends, Edmond and Jack.

Background: He thinks he’s MuggleBorn, but he is a cousin of Remus Lupin.

**Nicolas Griffin**

Birthday: 7/28

Gender: Cismale

Appearance: He is tall and thin with black hair and dark black eyes

Personality: Energetic, the perfect keeper in Quidditch, and a handy person to have around if something breaks. He can fix anything

Background: Halfblood. His muggle father was a soldier who died on the front lines of the American-Russian war. His mother is one of the aurors assigned to Hogwarts, Hailey Archer.

**Roxxie Malfoy**

Birthday: 5/15

Gender: Cisfemale

Appearance: She has white hair always pulled into two pigtails, the ends always dyed pink. 

Personality: Though she does have a dark side, she is brave and ultimately has a strong spirit. She finds it hard to come to terms with her ancestry and the reactions she gets when people find out her family was part of the DeathEaters.

Background: Pureblood. The Malfoys, while no longer practicing dark magic, still uphold their belief that pure is best. She was raised to be homeschooled until she was eligible to go to Hogwarts.


End file.
